Untitled
by Eskin
Summary: Eskin, a horrible tragity. She is alone. But wait, this boy with a gourd? Does he love her? Does she love him? Read to find out.
1. Prologe

Ok, this is my VERY first story! Yay for me! PLEASE reply ant tell me how you like it! I know its short, but oh well/

Silence. The storm had just passed. Eskin, young, with her long black hair, and tattered dress. Crying. For everything she had ever cared about, was gone. The village, and everyone in it. Her mother, her father, and her younger brother, Koiken. Gone.

"Why... why must I still live... why must I be alone..." she murmured out. Tears, rolling down her check. She was the only survivor of the once beautiful village she had lived in. She had escaped, only with a broken leg.

"I can never live in this place without my family" she stood up, a puddle of tears under her. And walked, not knowing where she was going, for miles, it was just a barren wastefield of sand. No where to go, no where to rest, nothing to eat or drink. She looked up, and remembered what happened the night before... the night of the storm.

"Mommy, daddy, Koiken! this way!" she said, running towards the shelter, just ahead. She quickly dialed in the numbers to open the hatch, and jumped in.

"Were safe!" She looked behind her, not seeing anyone. 'They must have gone into the first shelter' she thought, with a smile on her face, not knowing what had really happend.

She slept the night in that room. When she had awoken, she crawled out to see nothing at all, just... sand. Eskin, delightfully ran toward to other shelter, to find her family, but only to find that the storm had broken into the first shelter, all were dead.

Yes. Thats what happend. Eskin felt that she could no longer live on this earth. She walked, about two and a half miles. She found a cliff, that lead down to the rocky waters. Eskin took a deep breath, and made the motion to jump. She took a step, and fell. Her hand was quickly caught, but a strange boy, with a gourd strapped to his back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! PLEASE RATE!

"You wouldnt want to be doing that now, would you?" The young boy said, pulling the girl up onto solid ground, with a smile on his face.

"What... wh-ho are you?" Eskin backed away from the boy, scared. The boy stayed back, trying to give the girl her space.

"I am Gaara, dont worry, I wont hurt you" he had never really liked anyone, but this girl was... diffrent... "Come here, the silence after a storm is very dangerous"

Eskin crawled to Gaara

"I am... Eskin," and colasped to the floor, she was dehydrated, after all the tears shead. He picked her up, and carried her on his back, to take her to water. The sun was going down, his only chice was to walk. To get the girl safe.

The next morning had come, the only shelter for miles was a small cave. Eskin seemed to be wakeing, so he decided to stop there.

When he laid her down, her eyes slowly opend, and blinked a little to foucus. Her head jerked up,

"What... where am I?" she galnced at Gaara, "Did you..."

"Shhh, save your energy.. you had a hard day" He put his hand on her head,

"You have a slight fever, I need to get you water.."

She laid her head back down, doing what he had asked.

"Im thirsty..." she closed her eyes, and thought about her family, her teeth clenched

"mommy.." she felt sad once more, and her eyes watered.

"You dont need to worry right now, just relax" Gaara was looking out of the cave, probally thinking of where to take her.

Eskin smilied, she still didnt know where he had come from, but she had support. She would be dead if it wern't for him. She tried to smile, but the saddness overcame her, she wobbled up, tears in her eyes. She leaned onto Gaara, and cried.

Gaara put his hand on the back of her head, "Its okay"

Eskin looked up, with puffy red eyes, "Thank you... thank.. you" she put her arms around him, and continued crying.

Gaara watched her, he smiled and put his arms around her. She seemed pretty happy to have someone care. He also was happy to have someone care at all about him. He was rejected in his village, so he was forced to be a wanderer. Eskin was very lucky that he was walking through the desert and the right time.

Eskin felt a jolt of pain, and scorpian had crawled into the cave, and he got to her. "Gaa-" she tried to tell him, then imedietly passed out from the powerful poison.

"Eskin...Eskin?" He saw the scorpian... it was one of the most poisionest ones. Anger struck through him. He gently laid Eskin down, and held his hand out, and the sand emcumbered the insect, his hand shut. He dropped to the floor, and grabbed a vial out of his supplies, and search for the poision from the dead scorpian, and put it in the vial.

Gaara picked Eskin up, and carried her on his back. Running, to find a viallage, to use the poision to heal her.


	3. Chapter 2

The dust was flying up behind Gaara as he ran. He glanced at her leg, where the posion was spreading. Eskin was still out cold. He looked around everywhere, nothing to be found. He needed to find somewhere to help Eskin.

He wasnt paying much attention where he was walking. He tripped over a rock, and crashed to the floor, dropping Eskin. He controlled sand, and it went under her, and caught her.

He walked up to her, and lifted her up onto his back again.

"Your beautiful..." he whispered to her, even though she couldnt hear anything.

He continued his journey, still having no idea where he was going.

After two days of non-stop running, a town was fianally spotted. Gaara ran straight into the town.

He didnt look like most of the citizens, most wore a standered blue robe, while Gaara was wearing his brown T-shirt, long dark pants, white cloth drapped over his shoulder, a gourd strapped to his back, and carrying a girl. Eskins leg was now covered in purple, the poision was high up on her upper leg.

He went to the nearest person, "Where is the town docter?" he said with a stearn, demanding voice.

The man was afraid of Gaara, he shakily pointed to a small building, "Th-e-ere"

Gaara imedietly turned towards the building, and burst in. He held the limp Eskin.

"Please help her!" He walked to the person who looked most like a docter, and held out the vial of poision.

The docter nodded and took the girl and the poision into a room. Gaara sat onto a chair, and all the others stared at him, frightend.


End file.
